User blog:Jonas 5D's/Naruto and Bleach Shippuden Episode 307: Next Generation
5 years later, In the Soul Reaper World, of the rebuilded Karakura Town, Japan (Wind Nation) have peace since the battle with the Inner Hollows, Rukia (age: 158) decided to visit Ichigo and Orihime (who are now married and have two kids; a girl and a baby boy) in their house/clinic (due to Orihime (age: 18/23) being a doctor and Ichigo (age of 18/23), as the greatest sciencist and investor of Karakura Town) known as Kurosaki Clinic Two as she came in a gigai. Rukia Kuchiki: (Thought: Huh! Somethings never change). (Rukia entered the clinic and went upstairs to a bedroom as a nursery, where Ichigo and Orihime's second-born baby, Mamoru giggling). Man, your son's beautiful. Orihime Kurosaki (Inoue): Huh, RUKIA! (Orihime hugged Rukia) It's been a long time, you haven't change a bit. Rukia Kuchiki: Since I am a Soul Reaper, we never age that much, and I never thought you and Ichigo have kids, what a wonderful life, you two made, by the way, where is Ichigo? Orihime Kurosaki: Oh! Ichigo is at the grassfields outside of the Leaf Village of the Ninja World with Tsunaku since Naruto is the Sixth Hokage. Rukia Kuchiki: Probably training, men! Orihime Kurosaki: And Sasuke and Sakura are going to meet up with him. Rukia Kuchiki: So Sasuke and Sakura, Huh? Whoever thought they got married as well, Sakura will probably be mad to see how I still look the same after five years. Orihime Kurosaki: And Yuzu's there too! (That news shocked and suprised Rukia) Rukia Kuchiki: Yuzu!?! (In the Ninja World, 6 A.M. at the Grassland Praise) (Ichigo trains with Tsunaku (age: 15/20) in Flashsteps of Hoho and Speed Style ninjutsu, then after ten flash attacks, Tsunaku punched directly at Ichigo, then Yuzu (age: 14/19) rush toward and punched Tsunaku, but it was a Shadow Clone, and suddently, Tsunaku tackle Yuzu as well). Yuzu Kurosaki: Ouch! One of these days, Tsunaku, I'm going to beat you, and became the strongest of all of you! Tsunaku Senju: We'll see when that day comes, Yuzu! (Then Sasuke Uchiha (age: 18/23) and Sakura Uchiha/Haruno (age: 18/23) arrive to the praise) Sakura! Sasuke! It's been a long time, I see that you two are still dating or what. Sakura Uchiha: Hmph! If you only happen to come by, you'd know that Sasuke and I are a married couple now! Tsunaku Senju: Oh! So when did you guys, had babies? Sakura Uchiha: About 3 years ago. (Then Tsunaku became a bit suprise to see Sakura has change in five years) What? What's the matter with you. Tsunaku Senju: Well, I guess you're right, I should come over for a visit once in a while, because........ you look a little, but small bit old! Sakura Uchiha: WHAT!!! How Would You Know Except For When You Were Born, You Quickly Aged Into A Nine Year Old., beside I'm only 23, so members of the Uchiha think I look good for my age, since not all of us are Animal Energy Users nor a full-blooded Uchiha or Senju. Sasuke Uchiha: You shouldn't put too much pressure in your anger, Sakura, whenther you're an Uchiha by birth or marriage, you still possess a few in the clan; Pride, Strength, and Principles. So Tsunaku, that was something you wanted to tell me, because you send me a message in my communicator, last time. Tsunaku Senju: Well, I'm going to enter the Japanese FIghting Tournament in the Soul Reaper World and the reason i'm entering, well, I can't tell you the whole reason, because I was going to you, Ichigo, and Naruto, but I'll tell you this much, Ichigo, if you would! Ichigo Kurosaki: There's this particpant who's from America in my World that signed up a few days ago, and he possess a great amount of Chakra within that Itachi can easily find it to alot more stronger than his. Sasuke Uchiha: Hm! You think I can sense that amount of Spiritual Pressure in America, so what is he, Tsunaku, is he a Jinchuriki like us. Tsunaku Senju: No! This guy is a Human. No Jinchuriki, Kakezon, or Visored, he's one natural grow Human with Soul Reapers powers since birth Sasuke Uchiha: What!?! How can a Human in Ichigo's World can possess that power? (Tsunaku just smile as he still keep it a secret), guess I'll just have to figure it out! Karin Kurosaki: So Yuzu, are you going to enter the tournament too! Yuzu Kurosaki: Like! Both Ichigo and Dad, force me to enter. I actually had a date, but they made me to cancel it. Ichigo Kurosaki: C'mon, Yuzu, there'll be more time for that later. Sasuke Uchiha: Hm! Unbelievable, years ago, Karin and Yuzu wanted to be involve in situations like this with us until no, they couldn't be interest in it. Tsunaku Senju: I guess some of this youngers can be soft and bore in peace time, Oh! Now there's a go getting ninja (Then Sasuke, Sakura, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu saw Tsukiza (age: 3), the daughter of Tsunaku Senju and Hanabi Hyuga, has come to their location in an instant speed, training in Speed Style) Sakura Haruno: Well, look who it is! Tsukiza Senju: Papa, I just finish my lap around the village in 10 minutes, good, huh! Tsunaku Senju: Yeah! I think that's your best timing, Tsukiza! Category:Blog posts